Can't Remember to Forget you
by MissVillager22
Summary: A little collection of FixGhirahim and MidnaxLink short stories, or oneshots, or whatever you call them. Contains uses of strong language. Credit to x-A-T-L-A-S-x of deviantART for the cover.
1. Guardian

Honestly, I am a huge fan of GhirahimxFi. It would really work. Either way, here is the first short story in this collection.

Please Review, as constructive critism will help me become a better writer in the future.

-MissVillager.

* * *

Guardian

**Description:** _He stood up to leave, just as the sun was rising. Was he to continue to become a creature of the night? Someone who had nothing to live for, but just happened to be there? There are worse people to be._

A depressed young demon walked down the pathway to the Temple of the goddess. It was late at night, so late not even the guards would be awake, just to make sure he is safe, he wears a dark cloak to protect his identity. He shouldn't exist anymore, and in the eyes of society, he doesn't. But he's here, slipping into the soul-less temple.

There is a sword.

Such a great sword; a sword of power, of respect, He sat by the podium and stared, there were engravings that told a story of some jackass they dubbed "The Hero of Time." It seemed a legend. But it was actually real; a stupid truth that the figure wished didn't exist. He stared at the sword. It was such a fine blade, yet it destroyed so many innocent lives-If the sword was controlled by a sprit. It would almost certainly be obsessed with bloodshed, A bit like the figure that is watching over it.

He thought back to the times the figure and the sword crossed paths. The wielder had skills, but he was an idiot. If he had to admit to who brought his demise, he'd say the spirit, the sprit, the blue, arguably scary and intelligent guardian of the sword, like a parent to a child. Technically, the wielder was a child, a damn skilled child, but a child none the less. It didn't matter. He stood up to leave, just as the sun started rising. Was he to become a creature of the night? Someone who had nothing to live for, but just happened to be there?

There are better people to be.

The figure started walking to the exit, and was hesitant to do so. He swore he heard a robotic, dull, yet fascinating voice call out "Demon Lord Ghirahim?" He turned around, but couldn't see anything. The sword was still a sword. There were no crazy blue people flying around, ice skating on air. He sighed, and disappeared into the night.


	2. Imaginary

This one is honestly a little weird. Either way, hope you enjoy.

-MissVillager

* * *

Imaginary

**Description: **_Post Skyward Sword. Ghirahim is reminiscing about the past, but it unearths a late realisation._

When Ghirahim was younger, growing up in a lonely, but huge castle with nothing but the guidance from the most evil thing in the universe (His 'Master', Demise.) Ghirahim created a group of imaginary friends to play with, as the only life in the castle other than Ghirahim, were the chefs, nannies and servants. One of them, was a girl, her name was Flora.

Flora had short, stubby blonde hair, and was Ghirahim favorite fictional play thing. She was incredibly intelligent, and was just as good as dancing as he was. He would pretend she was abandoned at birth, and the family, (if you could call it that) had taken her under their wing.

As Ghirahim got older, he got bored of some of his puppets, and decided to kill them off. A nerdy character whom he called Celes, was murdered when she went on vacation, a bully-like character called Mason was ran over by a horse and cart and mugged, and a quiet boy called Lewis was stabbed 37 times in the chest and had his hands eaten. Flora didn't die though. Every bold assassination attempt was thwarted, she was just too crafty.

The first time Ghirahim met Fi. He thought the Flora was real. He didn't show it, he wanted to leave a good impression on the Sky-Child, if he acted the way he wished he did, and Sky-Child would think he was an escapee from bedlam!

If only he asked her, if only he just told her, because now, where was he? He had no idea. He had been erased from existence; he was now floating around in the world of nothing. Like a baby waiting around in their mother's womb. But sadly, Ghirahim would not be re-born. He was to stay for the rest of time.

He decided to think back to the people he invented. Firstly: Celes. She didn't have her nostalgic burnt ash hair, her hair was blonde, and it was in the same way the Maiden had her hair. He looked horrified. She giggled.

He thought of Mason, but he started to look like the idiot ginger boy. He smiled dumbly at the mutated Celes girl, she smiled back. Ghirahim tried to stop his imagination from running wild, his attempts were thwarted.

Then, the Lewis figure emerged. He didn't look like his half-remembered child memory. He looked like the Sky-Child. Ghirahim screamed. He tried to erase them. It didn't work. He then stopped dead, after hearing:

"Ghiry? You okay?" He heard a robotic voice that shined a little bit of Flora's personality. But she was blue, her hair was blonde, but she was blue. It was as if his imagination was coming alive.

His friends stared at him. As if, they were waiting. Ghirahim smiled. "Sky-Child, Zelda, Fi, Groose." He stated. "Let's play."


	3. Heartbreak

So, this is the first MidnaxLink oneshot I've written. Please Review!

I don't own Nintendo or any of it's franchises. But it would be cool if I did.

-MissVillager

* * *

Heartbreak

**Description: **_"You really liked her, didn't you?" Zelda figured out. She sighed, and murmured. "Teenage heartbreak."_

As Midna turned her back on the world of light, a powerful mirror that had brought the two friends together smashed. Link watched her hastily return to the twilight realm. Her home. Link flinched. Did she just smash the only way for the pair to meet again? Why did she do that! After all, she had said "See you later." Link looked confused, hurt, and Zelda noticed this.

"Link?" She asked kindly. "Are you okay?"  
Link ran to the shards of the broken mirror and dropped to the cold tile floor. He then desperately tried to force the shards together, to make _something_ work.  
"Link?" Zelda asked again, rushing to her friend. She tried to pull him up But Link brushed her hand away and continued his desperate struggle. "Why did she do that?" Link finally asked. Zelda sighed.  
"I have no idea." she admitted. "C'mon Link, we can't do anyth-"  
"WE CAN!" he snapped. "I CAN! There must be a way! Why would she? I-I-"  
"You really liked her, didn't you?" Zelda figured out. She sighed, and murmured. "Teenage heartbreak."  
Link felt salty, bitter tears fall from his dry, sad, blue eyes. He did like her. A lot.

At first, Midna was a stubborn companion. They were only working together because they had to, well, that's what he thought. Eventually, things became worse and worse in Hyrule, and their time together extended. Link had started to develop a strange likeness to Midna. Regardless if she was a little imp half his size... it was cute. Now she was gone, and Link had screwed up any chance of admitting this.

He sighed, picked himself up and then started walking out of the ruined exterior of Hyrule Castle. Back to a simple life of being swooned over by a teenage girl who he'd have to marry eventually. He felt a small bit of sick rise up in his throat as he thought of this.

Midna walked slowly through the empty hall of her palace of twilight. Memories of her and her wolf boy running through the hallways, while saving their realms came sprinting back to her tired mind. She growled quietly. Knowing that the surviving governors would be at her throat.  
"How did an uprising in our kingdom happen so quickly!"  
"Are you really a responsible leader?"

"Princess!" the voice of a startled adviser called out, as he saw the twilight princess. "You're okay?"  
"Yes." She said lamely. "I am okay Mitch. I just. I just need to rest. Being held captive, and having to save myself-" Midna stopped. Her words were slowly becoming blood-stained lies. She then smiled and ran to her room. Once she got there, she dropped to her knees, and then started to pray, even though she never did in the first place.

"Oh great gods from the the realm of light.." She said sheepishly, yet loud and clear, trying to show how desperate she was. "Eldin, Faron, Lanayru, Ordana. I beg an audience with you!" As she finished her sentence, she realised nothing happened. She grumbled and tried again. "Oh light spirits! I beg of you-" Midna then cut herself off. She realised that her prayers wouldn't work, and she questioned why she even bothered.

She crashed onto her bed and buried her head into a pillow. She felt tears fall down from her scarlet eyes. She didn't fight back, she didn't want to.


	4. The Previously Unshared Happy Ending

Why did Nintendo choose to end Twilight Princess the way they did? I have no idea. Don't get me wrong. I love the ending, as it sets up all sorts of theories and fanfics that amazes me. If i were to go with the cheesy reunion themed ending, this is what I'd love to happen.

Damn, this is really long.

I don't own Nintendo or any of it's franchises. But it would be cool if I did.

-Miss Villager

* * *

The Previously Unshared Happy Ending.

**Description: **Midna and Link are reunited. And Link wants answers.

It had been almost a year since Link had seen Midna. And it had been an awful long year, he had to do a lot of things that changed his credibility throughout Ordon. He had to tell Ilia that he wasn't interested in her which, as predicted, it broke her heart, and she hadn't been the same since. She spent most of the time hiding out in her room, "Writing" Mayor Bo once told him. The main question was, what about?

As Link returned to his treehouse, after his daily ride in Hyrule field with Epona, the last thing Link expected was to see Ilia waiting outside for him. She smiled meekly as he got off his horse.  
"I see you've gotten better at looking after her," Ilia quipped. "I don't see any cuts, you're getting better at looking after her." She chuckled, and Link smiled. "Where have you been?" He asked. "And why are you here now?"  
"Well." The ordon-born adolescent explained. "I've been writing. Poems, short stories, music."  
"What about?" Link asked, "If you want to-"  
"Stupid girls who fall in love. It's what we got told when we were kids." she said optimistically.  
Link nodded. "Fairy tales." he added.  
"Anyway. I'm here to pass on a message. A girl, A twili girl came here earlier asking for you. Well, I think she was a twili..."

Link blanked out. He had heard that Princess Zelda had set people to attempt to repair the Mirror of Twilight. But it had worked? Was Midna hanging around in Hyrule looking for him? He felt his cheeks flood red.

"Link? Hyrule to Link?"  
"Oh, sorry Ilia." He murmured. "Do you know were she is?"  
"Last time I saw her, she was with the kids, talking."  
Link smiled, and then rushed into the center of the small hamlet.

"Erm," Beth asked the twili girl sitting beside her, trying to look grown up. "So, what's the Twilight Realm like?"  
"Well. It's a lot darker compared to here." Midna explained to the pre-teen girl. "But it's beautiful."  
Beth listened intensely, only to have her gaze of admiration broken by a cough. It was Colin.  
"Hi Beth." He said shyly as usual.  
"Hey Colin." Beth replied. "What's up?"  
"Talo wants to know where you hid his sword."  
"Tell him that I didn't take it, and that his mum-oh what's the word?-Confiscated it off him. 7-year-olds shouldn't have swords."

Midna chuckled quietly, and Colin laughed subtly too. He then walked away quietly. Midna then turned to Beth and whispered. "He likes you."  
Beth giggled. "You sure?"  
"Trust me." Midna confirmed with a twinkle in her scarlet eyes.

Link rushed into Ordon square and recognized Midna immediately. She was talking to Beth, while watching the lake. Link rushed towards them, and then made his appearance known by saying casually. "Hey Beth." Beth smiled.  
"Hey Link." She then turned to Midna, "Don't you need to go talk with him? I better go check on Sara and Malo anyways. I think he's trying to give her business advice." Link chucked. While Midna looked confused.  
"Isn't Malo like... 5?" she asked Link when he sat beside her. Link nodded.  
"Smartest 5 year old I know, anyway. What are you doing here?"

Midna laughed. "They fixed the mirror, I had my palace flooded with Hyruilian tourists this morning."  
"Must have been hell!" Link commented. She nodded.  
"Yeah." she agreed. "Anyways. How are you?"

As they continued their awkward small talk, Link had started to realize how long a year had been, during this time, a huge wall of unbreakable glass had grown between them, never mind ice. Link sighed, and then eventually asked her:  
"Why did you break the mirror, Midna?"  
"Why would you want to know?"  
"Midna, when you broke the mirror. You left me and Zelda dumbfounded."  
"To be honest." She admitted, "I don't know why."  
Link sighed, he then looked into her eyes, he said nothing, but in his head, he was telling Midna how he felt just at that moment. She looked into his, and then said:  
"As soon as I got home. I, I-"  
"Well." Link admitted. "I punched a wall and tried to fix the mirror."  
Midna tried to hold back a bound of laughter. She then thought to what she did.

_No one was present. Midna knew that most of her former advisers and governors had been turned into shadow beasts, and met their demise at the paws of a divine beast. She would have to calm down her people, and restore order in the society of Twilight. She thought back to her actions a short few moments ago. She broke the Light Realm's mirror. But she didn't want to break hers. They'd be no point. Midna then thought to what she had just cut off from her world. She would miss Link, Zelda, the idle society she had salvaged in their hour of need. She wished her realm was so organized, so charismatic._

_Midna walked down a hallway of the palace. It was so old, so unsettling. Usually it would be filled with busy workers. But there was nothing. She felt abnormal. Never again will her palace be like this, it isn't right. Midna felt an ache in her brain, her subconscious was trying to speak to her._

**_"You should have told him."_**

_She carried on down the hallway. Stopping at a door, and then opening it. She walks into her bed chamber and collapses into a heap on her armchair._

**_"You can't deny the fact you love him"_**

_"SHUT__ THE HELL UP!" Midna screamed. Her face hot with bother. Her subconscious was irritating her. She sighed, and tired to fall asleep._

"Midna?" Link asked her. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, sorry, Link." Midna snapped back into submission. "I was just thinking. Well, as soon as I got home, I collapsed into a heap on the nearest armchair, thinking on how to restore my kingdom"  
**"Tell him, Midna."  
**Midna ignored her subconscious. Link nodded and then asked her " Remember what you last said to me?"  
**"Like the back of my hand"  
**"Yeah." Midna murmured.  
"What were you going to say?"  
"Erm.." Midna struggled. "It doesn't matter."  
"It does. I just wanna know."  
Midna sighed. "Don't laugh. But I said that-" she paused. "I said that-"  
**"I love you" **The twili said, before turning bright pink. She then tried to laugh it off, but Link looked completely serious. Midna's heart started doing somersaults. She had just embarrassed herself in fornt of one of her only friends.

"You don't say." Link finally said. He turned to Midna and then leaned across her ear. He then whispered. "I do too."


End file.
